


A peculiar encounter

by literallynewtscamander



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynewtscamander/pseuds/literallynewtscamander
Summary: Kaz is confronted by a strange man who claims to be death. Of course, they know each other well.ANGST





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Young Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011000) by [grand_king_oikawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grand_king_oikawa/pseuds/grand_king_oikawa). 



Kaz Brekker made no noise as he walked down the canal in the freezing rains of Ketterdam. His coat was completely soaked through, though he took no notice of it. He was used to the perpetual chill of the city. It was the kind of cold that seeped through to your bones and made your toes ache, but he didn't care. Kaz only cared about two things. Vengeance and... and her. He struggled to admit that someone had finally tamed him, finally found some good in him. He still didn't understand how she cared for him. After everything he'd done, after everything she'd watched him do, she still cared. It was an almost inhuman feat. After all, who but Inej could love a monster?  
A voice cut through the clatter of Ketterdam, catching his attention. "Kaz," it said. He froze. Turning slowly, he observed an old man, standing tall in a dark coat and sturdy boots. The man carried himself with an air of solemnity and erectness, but what really bothered Kaz was his eyes. They were dark, bottomless, and very similar to Kaz's own. Usually Kaz would have ignored him and continued walking, but something told him this man was not to be ignored. "Who are you?" Kaz called warily. The strange man grinned in response. "I am your very reason for living, Kaz Brekker." The hair on the back of Kaz's neck rose in alarm, his eyes narrowed. How did this man know his name? Kaz knew he should leave, but his feet wouldn't let him. Something deep inside him wouldn't let him leave. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.  
The man replied, "Young man, I am Death." His first thought was to get away from this crazy old man. But then he took a closer look at him, and believed him. Maybe it was the way his eyes glinted, or the knowing expression on his face. Mostly, though, Kaz recognized the man's presence. He had felt him in dark alleyways and another, more important time- on the Reaper's barge, and later in the frigid water of the bay. He recognized this man, this man who was, in fact, Death. He recognized him and he hated him. At first Kaz couldn't speak. His tongue was leaden with shock, his stomach seemed to be a pit. Finally he pushed one name out of his mouth. "Jordie." Death's smile grew. "Ah. I remember him. The plague, wasn't it?" He leaned against the alley wall almost comfortably, his every word a blow. Kaz's jaw tightened, and his hand went to the gun in his inner coat pocket. "Yes," he growled. His entire frame was taut with emotion. All he could think of was the feeling of his brother's skin against his own and cold water and the glassy lifeless eyes of the dead. Kaz fought against his emotions. I will not let this man beat me. He tried to speak. "What-" His words were bit off by the strangled feeling in his throat. He tried again. "What do you want from me?" Death's gaze softened. "I am here to help you."

Kaz scoffed. The waves of nausea were receding only to be replaced by rage. "How can you help me?" He asked. "You've taken everything from me." Death smiled again, this time sadly. "Not everything." Kaz looked up, startled. Death continued. "I have not taken everything from you. You are simply blinded to what you have." Pure, seething rage coursed through him, and Kaz lunged forward with the intent to kill. He wanted to hurt this man. But before he could do anything Death vanished.  
Kaz woke in a cold sweat, tears running down his face. Nina was shaking him awake, looking worried. "Kaz!" He tried to re-orient himself. He was back in his room at the Slat. His cane was by the door as usual. Everything was normal. He pushed Nina away. "I'm fine." He rasped. She still looked concerned, but left. Kaz sat on the bed with his head in his hands, trying to calm himself. The words Death had last said to him echoed through his head. "You are simply blinded to what you have." He sensed a meaning behind it, but he couldn't tell what. Then it struck him.  
Inej.  
Bolting upright, Kaz grabbed his cane and began to climb the stairs. His hair was uncombed, and he looked like a wreck but he didn't care. Every new step caused his leg to scream in protest, but he kept climbing. Bursting into her room without warning was probably a bad idea, but he did it anyway. She was sitting on the balcony sharpening her knives and watching the sun rise. Her hair caught the light and gleamed off of her blades. She looked dangerous and.. perfect. Too perfect for him. She turned to face him. "Is something wrong, Kaz?" He took a tentative step forward.  
"Kaz?"  
He gathered all his courage, leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
